darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Plutus Experiment Event
Overview The Plutus Experiment Event '''is an event in DarkOrbit and it's main objective is explained below. It is unknown what will happen with the next run of this event, but the first event hosted the release of the Hecate. Please note this event and Gauntlet of Plutus are different events. How this Event Works The basic idea of this event is you can enter three portals which have different risks. Of course this is refering to the difficulty. Upon activating the beacon in the portal you will be presented with challenge(s) in forms of aliens to complete, the hardest being the Gygerim Overlord. * '''Low Risk PvP is not allowed and is located in the X-1 maps. * Medium Risk PvP is not allowed and is located in the X-5 maps. * High Risk PvP is allowed and is located in the 4-4 battle map. Times of the Gates * The Low Risk (x1 maps) and Medium Risk (x5 maps) both have a 20 minute cooldown. This means 72 gates are possible in 24 hours if each gate is activated instantly which of course, no one will manage. * The High Risk Beacon has a 30 minute cooldown. This means you can do this gate 48 hours in one day in theory. These times all include shooting the aliens, so these amount of gates are impossible without one shooting the aliens each time it's available. There is also a 2 minute timer maximum for shooting the beacon to determine which alien will spawn. New Features * The Tarnom and Opitite Ore are special new ores for the Assembly only available during the event to create some interesting things. * Brand new ammo, the RB-214 ammo allows for maxmimum damage against the beacons and aliens it spawns. * Newest P.E.T gear called the Retargeting PET Gear lets you fight P.E.T vs P.E.T in combat. * All the new modern tech items can be found here including the Battle Repair Bot 2. * Brand new ship called the Hecate ship and its brand new ability. * There is 4 new ship designs, one of which for the Hecate ship. The other two things will be listed below in detail Progression Points Progression points can be collected from the reward boxes that are dropping from the NPCs. You can exchange them into items according to the table below: The Progression points can be reset for 15,000 Uridium to get the rewards once again. * DMG/SHD/DLB provide boosters at an unknown level. (Please edit if you know these values). * CC-C provides 6.5 times damage to aliens and 4 times damage to players. * CC-D provides 6 times the damage to aliens and 4 times damage to players. Reward Tables The rewards feature new ship designs and new ores that can be used to craft a varity amount of things including the 50% chance to win the new Hecate ship itself. Reward Boxes: Low Risk ' ''Reward Boxes: Medium Risk' ''' Reward Boxes: High Risk''''' Trivia * First announced as an event in january 2019. * The first run of this event was on the 13th to the 27th of February 2019. * Anything gained from this event is permanent and you will keep even after the event has ended. * This will be an event so therefore will not stay on the map permanently. Category:Game Update Category:Help and update thread Category:New Client Category:Ships Category:Elite Category:Special event Category:Events